Trouble
by moonstruck101
Summary: Stiles knew he was trouble when he walked in. The tattoos and piercings should be enough of a warning. Finding out he was a werewolf should have been an even bigger warning, but Stiles ignored it. He wanted it. He wanted Jesse Hale.
1. He's Trouble

Most people stopped and stared when they spot Jesse Hale. He was only sixteen years old but had more tattoos and piercings than anyone they have ever seen. Of course today Jesse had on his leather jacket so his left tribal tattoo sleeve was covered, but his tattooed knuckles were on full display along with his pierced eyebrow, ears, and lip. He had a black loop on either side of his bottom lip, a black loop in his eyebrow, and if he opened his mouth right now you'd see his black stud that rested in the middle of his tongue. Pair that with his black leather jacket, sexy sunglasses, and bone-crushing boots and you can't really blame people for finding Jesse intimidating, dangerous, and maybe a bit sexy. Everyone loves the bad boy.

As Jesse walked into his English class all eyes turned to him. "Sorry I'm late." his voice was deep and smooth, it just dripped with sexual appeal. It was the kind of voice girls, and guys, organsm too. Jesse held up a pass between his fingers, allowing everyone to see what was tattooed on those knuckles 'Rage'. The English teacher stared at Jesse, obviously a bit terrified, which he has every right to be. Jesse was at least 6'3" and was solid muscle. He didn't exactly looked sixteen and looked capable of smashing your face in with his pair fists, or his boots.

"Oh… Right." The teacher took the pass. "Jesse Hale, you must new." He just gave a nod and shark like smile. The man, because that's what he is. He was no by means a boy, not with that body and attitude. He was practically dripping with danger, sex, and swagger.

"Yeah." The man spoke up. "That's me."

"Right, uh, why don't you, uh, take a seat." Jesse smiled that same dangerous smile before heading towards the back towards an empty seat. Right behind some buzzed haired scrawny kid. He slides into his seat, dropping his bag to the floor, leans back, and crosses his arms and ankles. "Uh, right, uh…" The man was practically sweating with fright and uncertainty. "As I was saying…" Jesse zones him out as he focuses on his phone. He didn't want to be here, but his dear old cousin said he needed to blend in until they found Laura, so here he was, in high school, surrounded by egotistical, hormonal, idiotic teenagers.

Jesse looks up as he feels someone staring at him. He raises his pierced eyebrow as he sees it's the scrawny kid he's sitting behind. His eyes meet Jesse and Jesse is completely gone. Everything around him seems to disappear. It's as if he's in a pitch black room and the only thing that he can see is this boy. This scrawny kid. It feels as if the earth has shifted and suddenly it isn't the sun that the earth revolves around, not for Jesse. For Jesse, his world revolves around this boy. Everything Jesse once thought as important is now on the back burner so to speak and his sole attention is this kid. This kid with the most beautiful brown eyes, gorgeous pale skin, sexy thin body. Jesse feels as if he can't breathe without this boy beside him. He needs this boy like he needs air. He feels so much love and desire for this boy that his heart and his dick were aching. He's also very protective and possessive at the moment. This boy was his. His. Nobody would get in his way of claiming him and nobody would hurt his mate, not on his watch because that was who this boy was. He was Jesse's mate and Jesse just moonstrucked.

The sound of someone clearing their throat has Jesse's eyes snapping away from his mate and towards the front of the room where a girl stood beside the superintendent. Jesse rolls his eyes and went back to his phone. "Allison Argent." Jesse's head snaps up as he looks at the girl with sudden interest. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome." Jesse is tense as she starts walking towards him. Every muscle in his body is screaming for him to run. She moves and sits behind some kid with a mop for hair, which puts her right across from his mate. His tension only worsens as his protective nature burns strong for his mate. Jesse flicked his piercing on his tongue against his teeth, a nervous habit he has. The clicking isn't loud but can be heard by those closest to him.

His mate turns and looks at him. Jesse's nerves seem to fade away at that point. He smirks with a raised eyebrow. "Problem?" The boy flushes bright red as he stares at Jesse.

"N-No." The boy stutters. "What was that noise?" Jesse sticks out his tongue, showing off his piercing before letting it click against his teeth. "Oh…" The boy's word is breathy and Jesse is hit with a huge wave of the boy's arousal. The boy is turned on by Jesse's piercing. Interesting. Jesse smirk's grows as he leans forward.

"You know the rumor is tongue piercings feel great for the girl you're blowing or rimming." The boy makes a choking sound as his brown eyes get big, reminding Jesse of a frightened deer. But Jesse didn't smell fear, he smelt lust. Jesse eyes the boy over, stripping the boy with his icy blue eyes. His eyes were intense and bright, he has been told many times that his gaze makes a person feel naked as if he is looking into their very soul. It's a gaze he got solely from his mother who had the same quiet and intense disposition. "But that's just a rumor I heard. Never tried it before…" His eyes sweep over the boy a final time before leaning back in his seat. The boy stares at Jesse with obvious hunger.

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133." The boy swallowed the lump in his throat before turning around to open his book. Jesse leans forward again.

"And yes, I am single." His hot breath fans the boy's ear and neck, causing a shiver to come over him. Jesse grins and sits back, glad to have gotten such a reaction out of his mate. Maybe high school won't be that bad.

Stiles knew he was trouble when he walked in. The tattoos and piercings should be enough of a warning, but Stiles has found himself unable to get his eyes off the guy since class ended. Stiles never thought of himself as gay. He never really looked or pay attention to another guy, but Jesse… Even thinking the name sends butterflies through Stiles' stomach. The man was sex on a stick.

Even his walk is smooth and sexy. He was just damn sexy. With his black messy curls, intense icy eyes, rich tan skin. Stiles sighs as he leans against his locker, staring directly at Jesse's ass, which, if you were wondering, was small and round. Stiles' hands itched to squeeze it, but he kept himself in check.

Jesse stood by his locker and has his jacket off, which reveals more of his tattoos. He is dressed in a tight-fitting v-neck and black thick ink ran up his left arm, a beautiful and simple tribal tattoo sleeve going up it and disappearing underneath the sleeve. Stiles wants to know how far it went. Did the guy have more tattoos? What about piercings? Oh god did he have a dick piercing? Stiles' eyes zeroed in on the obvious bulge between the man's legs. Oh god, the guy's hard. The man was lean, which hid just how muscle he really was, and he had narrowed hips with long legs. The man was slowly killing Stiles. Stiles never felt this horny, not even over Lydia, who wore the shortest skirts sometimes.

Stiles' brown eyes connected with those blue eyes and he feels his breath catching in his throat. A smirk came to guy's face, causing a shiver to run down Stiles' spine. That smirk was dirty and seductive, promising Stiles a good time. Stiles bites his lip, he wanted to go to Jesse, beg him to fuck him if he had to. "Stiles. Stiles. Stiles!" Stiles' snaps out of his thoughts as he looks over at Scott.

"What?"

"Practice."

"Practice?" Stiles looks at Scott, still in a daze.

"Lacross practice, Stiles. It's starting now."

"Oh." Stiles says. "Oh!" Stiles moves quickly, closing his locker and grabbing his bag. "Right, come on."

"What were you staring at?" Stiles turns and finds Jesse was nowhere in sight.

"Nothing. Let's go." Stiles can't shake off the feeling growing inside him. What was going on with him? Why does he want Jesse so badly? Jesse was a guy. Stiles was straight. Right?

Stiles looks around him as he walks down the hall. His eyes run over the guys that he passes. He doesn't have the same sexual hunger that he felt with Jesse. When he looks at the other guys he feels nothing. Looking at the girls that pass, Stiles suddenly feels nothing either. It is as if Jesse showing up makes Stiles… Jesse-sexual? He only has a sexual desire for Jesse and no one else.

"Seriously, are you okay, Stiles?" Scott asks, but Stiles shrugs him off. He's fine. Just horny. Very horny.

…

Only know that Stiles is away from Jesse does he calm down and begins to think clearly. He jocks across the field with Scott, heading to practice dressed up in their uniform. "But if you play…" Stiles begins. "I'll have no one to talk to on the bench." Stiles and Scott both love lacrosse, but sadly Stiles never got his chance to prove himself and Scott just plain sucks. "Are you really going to do that to your best friend?"

"I can't sit out again." Scott explains as he drops his bag off by the bench. "My whole life is sitting on the sidelines." Stiles can't argue with Scott on that. He spent a good portion of his own life being cast into the shadows, people never even giving him a first glance, never mind a second. He could understand why Scott wanted to aim for the stars and become popular, but it comes to a point where you just got to accept that you are who you are and that won't change. They're dorks that will never rise above it. Stiles has accepted it. He hates it, he wishes he got the attention of people, but in the end, there isn't a single thing he can do to change it, so he just lives with it. College is where things change. Just three years of school to get through and then he's out. Just three more years.

"This season, I make first line." Scott finishes telling Stiles, but his attention isn't on Scott, but on Lydia, who has just arrived. He has had a crush on Lydia since the third grade, but looking at her now… He felt nothing. He still found her beautiful, but whereas before he used to drool now he just looks at her as if she's just a pretty painting to admire. That's the word for it, admire. He admires Lydia but does not feel any sexual desire for her. What is wrong with him?

"McCall!" Stiles' move his eyes away from Lydia and towards the coach, who now stands in front of Scott.

"Yeah?"

Stiles takes a seat on the bench as Coach throws equipment at Scott. "You're on goal." Stiles looks from Scott to coach.

"I never played." Scott tries to explain. Truth it Scott never even really played lacrosse, which is making Stiles' nerves skyrocket for his best friend.

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing." Coach slaps Scott's arm. "Get 'em energized, fired up!"

"What about me?"

"Try not to take any in the face." Oh, he's screwed, Stiles thought as he rubs a hand over his buzzed hair. His best friend was going to be murdered. "Let's go! Come on!" Scott moves to stand in front of the net.

"You're not playing?" Stiles jumps practically off the bench as he heard the voice. He turns to find Jesse standing behind him, a cigarette between his lips.

"Y-You're not supposed to smoke on school ground." Jesse raises a dark eyebrow before blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"What a tragedy." He drawls as he looks away from Stiles and towards the field. He looked good, Stiles thought as he eyes Jesse over. He doesn't have his bag or jacket with him, so Stiles got a full view of him. The t-shirt stuck to him, showing off his muscles. Every time Stiles looks at him he just gets more and more hornier and more and more interested in Jesse. Jesse was just gorgeous. His dark hair and tan complexion just made his eyes pop all the more and it is his eyes that Stiles loves more. "You're friend sucks." Jesse chuckles, causing Stiles to look back at the field in time to see Scott fall on his ass.

"Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" Stiles lets his head fall as he winces.

"Unh! Scott." Stiles sighs. Why did he have to be so adamant on playing? He should have just sat on the bench with Stiles.

"He really should try for another…" Jesse trails off as they watch Scott catch the ball almost as if on reflex.

"Yeah!" Stiles smiles as he sits up. "Doesn't look like he sucks much, huh?" Stiles grins up at Jesse. That grin fell however as he saw the dark look on Jesse's face. "Jesse?" Jesse ignores Stiles, causing Stiles to look back at the field. If Jesse didn't want to talk to Stiles, fine. Stiles didn't care. Stiles pouts, failing at acting as if he doesn't care. He doesn't know why, but the idea of Jesse ignoring him causes him physical pain. Thankfully, that pain is distracted by Scott catching another ball. "Yoo hoo!" Stiles cheers as Scott catches ball after ball. He's incredible. He catches the balls in a blink of an eye without a single miss. "Oh, shit." Stiles curses as Jackson cuts into the front. Stiles stares at Jackson running across the field. He bites his thumb, a nervous habit of his, as he watches Jackson. It's as if he's watching in slow motion. Jackson throws the ball with all his strength, but Scott still catches it. "Hoo hoo hoo! Whoo!" Stiles jumps, cheering spastically. "That is my friend!" He turns to look at Jesse, but he's gone. The only thing left of him is the smell of smoke and his still burning cigarette laying on the ground, which Stiles quickly puts out.

He looks around, but Jesse is just gone. Stiles heart plummets as he looks longingly for him. He's like a lovesick puppy.

…

"I'm telling you, Der, it's an alpha." Jesse tells his cousin as he watches him finish burying Laura. Derek found Laura while Jesse was at school. She was ripped in half and while Derek wants to think it's hunters, Jesse knows it was an alpha. There's a new werewolf at school for crying out loud and those are bite marks on Laura.

"You said an Argent is at your school."

"So? That doesn't mean there can't be an alpha too. I already told you, there is a new wolf at school. How else would he be a werewolf if not for an alpha."

"Jess-" Jesse's head snaps up as he smells it. That sweet citric orange smell of his mate. He groans as he sniffs the air more. How can one boy smell so good? He smells of oranges, mint, and… Jesse took another sniff. And a hint of spice.

"Mm.." Jesse moans as he sniffs more.

"What the hell is your problem?" Derek asks, but Jesse ignores him as he begins to follow the scent. "Jesse?"

"Don't you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"I…" Jesse sniffs more. "Oh god, it smells so good."

"Jesse?"

"It's cause Friday's a full moon." Jesse speeds up his walking as he hears his mate's smooth sweet voice. Jesse was really losing it. Just smelling his mate sends him into a frenzy.

"I could have sworn this was it." Another voice says, more than likely his mate's friend. Or at least Jesse hops it's his friends. Sudden jealousy comes over Jesse. He growls as he walks faster.

"Jess, slow down."

"I saw the body, the deer came running." Jesse stops in his tracks as he sees him. His mate. He still doesn't know his name. God, he wanted to know his name so badly. He looked so good. Those jeans shaped to his skinny legs and small ass so perfectly. Jesse licks his lips as he looks at his mate. He just wanted to grab the small boy and slam him into the closest tree and take him right here. Jesse's pants begin to feel unbelievably tight as Jesse stares at his mate. He wants to know what the boy is hiding beneath all those layers. He has not only a jacket, but a sweatshirt, and a shirt on. It's not fair.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." His mate spoke up as his friend got on the ground and started sorting through all the leaves. Jesse could feel his cousin's eyes on him, but he didn't care.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Jesse didn't give a shit about the friend's inhaler, for all he cared the guy could choke on it. Jesse didn't like how close he was to his mate. That is his mate! His!

Jesse took a step forward, coming into their eyesight. He was going to prove that that was his mate. Derek grabs Jesse's arm before he could take another step. "Oh!" His mate gasps as he sees Jesse and his cousin. He hits his friend's arm, which only makes Jesse more annoyed. His mate should touch him and only him.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks as he walks forward, Jesse follows behind him, his eyes staying on his mate. "Huh?" His mate runs a hand over his buzzed hair, causing Jesse to squirm. He wants to do that! "This is private property."

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." His mate says, his eyes shooting to him. Good, Jesse thought. His mate should only look at him. He is Jesse's!

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but… uh, forget it." Jesse glares at the the friend. He didn't give him permission to talk. He didn't even want to hear him speak. That is his mate! In Jesse's jealous rage he doesn't even notice Derek toss the inhaler. He doesn't even notice Derek heading off.

"Jesse, let's go." Derek snaps. Jesse wants to stay, make sure the friend keeps his hands off his mate, but he knows Derek will kill him if he doesn't follow him. Jesse's eyes scan his mate once more before turning and hurrying up to catch his cousin. "What was that about?" Derek asks once Jesse caught up.

"Did you see him?" Jesse spits as he glares back at the friend. "I don't like him." Jesse growls. Derek raises an eyebrow at Jesse.

"Okay, what, Jess, what is your problem?"

"Him. That guy is my problem."

"Jess, you need to calm down." Derek says as Jesse's eyes flash from blue to gold. "Calm down and tell me exactly what's wrong." Jesse huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"That's my mate. I don't like that guy near him." Derek's eyes snap over to Jesse.

"You moonstrucked?"

"Yeah." Jesse sighs, his anger fading off him.

"With that guy?" Jesse growls.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Jesse you need to get a hold of yourself." He took a deep breath before nodding.

"I know. I know." He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Come on, I think you need to work off that extra energy." Jesse groans.

"I don't wanna." He whines.

"Go, Jess, run laps until you get all that anger out of you." Jesse sighs before taking off running. He needed to get his head in order. He was just about to kill his mate's best friend. He needs to get control.


	2. Different Sides of the Same Boy

**AN: Um... so I planned for this chapter to go many different ways, which is why it took so long to write. I'm happy with how it ended up coming together, but I feel like I went a lot darker with it **then** I originally intended. I kept fighting with what I wanted to do. On one **hand** I want this to come across as this intense feeling between Jesse and Stiles in which Stiles can't control himself around Jesse, but I also want it to be like this sweet thing where they depend on each other and are the half that **make** each other whole. In the end, I came up with this, which is full of emotion, confusion, and danger (In my mind at least). I like the chapter, but let me know what you guys think because I am still kind of unsure due to how it kind of ended up. This chapter contains swears, sexual themes, and dark aspects towards the end. Let me know what you guys thought of it in the reviews**.

* * *

Jesse grunts as he feels something fall onto his stomach. He opens his eyes and sees Derek standing over him. "Get dressed."

"Why?" Jesse whines. He is laying on his bed in only his boxer briefs, which hug tightly to his groin. With the moonlight shining in Jesse's silver nipple rings were shining along with the black tribal tattoo sleeve, which went up his entire arm and covered the left side of his chest, circling around his nipple and going down to the left side his stomach. He also had a paw print on his right hip, which was as big as a wolf's paw. On his back, he has the same tattoo as his cousin.

"Get dressed, Jesse." Jesse ignored him as he closes his eyes again. Tonight was the full moon and Jesse liked spending it napping. "Do you want your mate killed?" That snapped Jesse out of his nap. He bolted up and looked at Derek in alarm. "His friend and him are going to a party. It's a full moon. I'm sure you can imagine what could happen." Derek explains as Jesse quickly pulls on the jeans that Derek had tossed onto him. He slips them on, buckling up his belt, and sat down on his bed.

"What time is it?"

"The party already started."

"I mean what time is it now?"

"A little after ten." Jesse pulls on his socks and then his boots.

"Okay, so what should I wear?" Jesse asks motioning to his chest.

"Defiantly not just your nipple piercings." Jesse gave him a look that clearly said 'I am not amused'. "Here, where this. It looks good on you." Derek says as he tosses the black henley t-shirt, which fit snug against Jesse's muscles. "And keep the buttons undone, it looks good." Jesse unbuttons all five buttons, revealing a good two to three inches of chest. "Now, hurry up." Jesse slips on his usual amulet, it was a gift from his father. It's passed down from father to son. It is silver with their pack symbol carved into it and resting on a silver chain. Silver was kind of a joke among the werewolves. Silver was said to hurt werewolves, but what they didn't know is the name Argent, means silver. That's why the werewolves often wear silver, they have a sick sense of humor.

Jesse slips the amulet underneath his shirt, which does nothing really with the buttons undone. He grabs his jacket, slipping it on, and follows Derek outside. "Want to ride with me?"

"No, I'll ride my bike." Jesse says before slipping his helmet onto his head and straddling his motorcycle. He starts it up, letting the engine roar before taking off. He lets his nose lead him to his mate. Despite all the other scents in the air, his mate's scent stuck out like a sore thumb. Jesse found him in less than ten minutes. He parked his bike, turn the bike off, and stuffed his keys into his pocket before starting for the house.

As he walks inside he is hit with the sound of music blasting and people shouting over it. He also gets hit with a wave of alcohol, puke, and sex. He wrinkles his nose at that before going further in the house, his nose following the scent of his mate. He finds his mate standing by the backdoor with some other kids from school. As their eyes meet, Jesse lets himself relax. His mate is fine, he's okay. He's starting over to him. "Hey, Jesse, I didn't think I'd see you here." Jesse grins, leaning against the wall as he stares his mate down.

"You know, it's not real fair that you know my name and I don't know yours." His mate blushes as Jesse grins.

"Stiles. My name. It's Stiles Stilenski." Jesse raises an eyebrow.

"Stiles?" He nods, causing Jesse to chuckle. "Very well then. It fits."

"How so?"

"It's just as unusual as you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Defiantly." Jesse pulls Stiles closer by the belt loops of his pants, causing his mate to gasp. "You smell really good." Jesse whispers in his ear, his hot breath fanning the boy's ear, causing him to whimper. "I wonder if you taste just as good."

"Oh, god." Stiles chokes out as Jesse runs his tongue along Stiles' neck, his piercing causing a delicious sensation to come over Stiles. "Please." Stiles begs. Jesse doubts he even knows what he's begging for, but it still made Jesse hard to hear his mate beg.

"Do you want me to suck you?" Jesse whispers, causing Stiles to grab a handful of Jesse's shirt. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Stiles' heart was racing in his chest, while his breath is coming out in heavy pants. "Are you getting off with me talking dirty to you."

"Jesse, please." Stiles cries.

"Shh, you don't want anyone to hear you, Stiles." Jesse chuckles. "I bet you're thinking about what I said on Monday. Abut how good my piercing would feel in your ass or maybe on your dick." Stiles whimpers. "What do you want, Stiles?"

"Kiss me." Jesse grins before stepping away from Stiles. Stiles' eyes are wide and misty as he stares at Jesse with his mouth hanging open. Some of the kids around them were watching them, but Jesse just gave them a cold glare, causing them to instantly spin around and pretend they weren't watching.

"Come on." Jesse grabs Stiles's hand, pulling him away from the crowd and further into the house. He takes Stiles a private corner before pushing him up against it. "Have you ever got fucked by a guy before?" Jesse asks, his possessive nature slipping through again.

"N-No." Stiles stutters.

"Are you a virgin?"

"A-as in wi-with girls or-"

"Both."

"Yes." That made Jesse harder. His mate is as pure as they come. He never got fucked or done any fucking.

"Have you even had your first kiss yet?" Stiles' face burned bright red. Jesse grins. "Should I take that as a no?"

"I-I haven't."

"Let's fix that yeah?" Jesse pulls Stiles to him and kisses him. Jesse kisses him possessively, hungrily. He isn't gentle or sweet. He kisses Stiles with the intention to bruise those soft pink lips. Stiles moans, giving Jesse the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in. Stiles whimpers, clinging to Jesse as Jesse runs his pierced tongue over Stiles' The feeling of the stud sends shoots of pleasure straight to Stiles' dick. He never kissed anyone before, but he can imagine being kissed by someone with a pierced tongue is even better. Now he really did want to know what it felt like in his ass. Jesse pulls back, causing Stiles to whimper, grabbing him and trying to pull him back in, but Jesse doesn't let him, he nips Stiles' lip before stepping back.

Stiles stares up at Jesse, panting and bright red. "How was that for your first kiss?" Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat as he looks at Jesse. Jesse grins as his eyes flicker down to Stiles' pants which were begging to have a wet spot forming. "Looks like you enjoyed it a lot." It's fun to see Stiles' face become a tomato. Jesse licked teasing him. He was just so innocent. "On that note…" Jesse moves to go, but Stiles grabs his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"No, wait!" Jesse turns and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I want to know."

"Know what?"

"What it feels like." Stiles whispers, causing Jesse to grin.

"What what feels like?"

"T-The piercing."

"You gotta be more specific."

"What it feels like in my ass." Jesse's impressed. He said that sentence without even stuttered once. Jesse steps towards him.

"I can help you with that."

"Jess." Jesse sighs as he feels Derek's hand on his shoulder. "We got to go." Jesse turns around to face Derek.

"Want to go on without me?"

"Jess-"

"Derek." Jesse gives him a pleading expression. Surely he can handle the new wolf without Jesse.

"Fine, but get home soon." Jesse nods before turning back to Stiles with that same shark-like grin.

"Let's get out of here." Jesse grabs Stiles' hand and practically drags him out of the house.

Jesse leads him to his bike. "Wait, my jeep-"

"You can get it later, come on, hop on." Jesse says as he slips onto his bike and holds out his helmet for Stiles.

"What about you?"

"Got a thick skull. Come on." Stiles hesitates before slipping the helmet on and gets on behind Jesse. "Gotta scoot forward, Stiles, my bike goes fast, need you to hold on." Stiles moves closer, but still not as close as Jesse wants. He grabs Stiles' ass and pushes him further on so that there is no space between them. "Now, hold on… tight." His voice is deep and held a seductive tone to it. He can feel Stiles harden at the sound of it. Stiles rests his feet up and wraps his arms tightly around Jesse. "That's it." Jesse purs before starting his bike and taking off.

…

Stiles couldn't believe he was doing this. He wasn't gay.

_But if I'm not gay then why am I doing this?_ Stiles thought as Jesse slams him up against his bedroom door, pressing his body up against Stiles. Stiles felt hot, like a furnace. He was burning up and felt as if he was about to explode like a volcano. He tugs on Jesse's shirt and whines. _There are too many layers on him._ Stiles thought as Jesse moves his lips down Stiles' neck. "Jesse." Stiles moans, pressing his groin up against Jesse's, shamelessly grinding down on it. Jesse groans as he nips Stiles' shoulder.

"You keep doing that and I'm going to fuck you against this door." Jesse warns Stiles. His voice was deep and rough, sending a delicious heat right to Stiles' cock.

"You're wearing too much." Stiles whimpers as Jesse bites a bit rougher on his neck. He was going to have marks all over his neck tomorrow. He knew that already though. The second he talked to Jesse he knew that Jesse was the type to be possessive and dominating. He can only imagine Jesse's plans for tomorrow.

_He'd probably force me to bend over, my hands on my desk, and he'd fuck me without any mercy. He'd leave bruises all over my hips, cuts all over my back from his nails, he'd bite right into-_

"What are you thinking about?" Jesse asks his breath ghosting over Jesse's ear, causing him to shiver. "I can feel you getting hard and it's not just from what I'm doing?" Stiles can't breathe. Jesse's voice alone was bringing him to the edge of no return. He had to act fast if he wanted things to stop. He could stop it right now and go back to life as it was, but could he really?

_I can't even get hard from porn. Only Jesse can get any reaction out of my dick._

"Stiles?" Jesse pulls back and looks into Stiles' eyes. Stiles can see worry in his eyes along with uncertainty, fear, and the still burning lust. "If you want me to stop-"

"No!" Stiles all, but shouted before his mind could comprehend what he just said. He had made up his mind before his mind could even think about it. "Please don't stop. I…" Stiles swallows the lump in his throat and looks up at Jesse. He couldn't keep lying. He's been lying for the past few days. He wanted this. He wanted Jesse. He wanted him the moment he laid eyes on the pierced bad boy. "I want you." Jesse's eyes lit up like a boy on Christmas morning, while a big goofy grin comes over his face. It surprises Stiles how happy his words made Jesse. It was almost as if Jesse couldn't believe it.

"You want me?" Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Well, duh, can't you feel it?" Jesse's smile falters slightly. "I mean…." Stiles tries to find a better way of speaking what he is feeling. "I'm sure everyone finds you attractive and wants you."

"So, you're just attracted to me sexually?" Stiles' eyes widen when he sees the insecurity in Jesse's eyes. Where was the bad boy? Where was the charmer? The boy who oozed confidence and sexiness? The man before Stiles was no longer the man Stiles first saw that day in English. Right now he was an insecure, fearful, boy. Stiles has to choose his next words carefully if he didn't want to break this boy into pieces.

"I didn't say that." Stiles whispers. "I like you, Jess, but…"

"But?"

"But I don't really know you." There, he said it. He told Jesse the truth. He found Jesse sexy, intriguing, and cool, but he didn't know anything about Jesse except for his name and the horror of what happened to his family and even that he only knows briefly about.

"I'm fucking this up." Jesse sighs as he steps back from Stiles. Stiles' whimpers at the loss of Jesse's warmth. Jesse's blue eyes lift to look at Stiles. "Your kind act different." Jesse finds himself saying. "You like taking things slow and going through the whole dating stage before being intimate." Stiles stares at Jesse in confusion. His kind? What is that supposed to mean? Jesse sighs and lifts his hand, gently caressing Stiles' cheek, causing Stiles' eyes to flutter closed. "We'll take it slow." Jesse nods to himself before taking Stiles' hand and leading him to the bed. "What did you want to know?" He asks once they were seated.

"Huh? What?" Stiles asks, still in a slight daze.

"Let's play twenty questions. We each ask each other twenty quesions."

"Okay…" Stiles says, sounding a bit hesitate.

"You can start if you want." Stiles nods before kicking off his shoes. "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable. Let me change real quick into something more comfortable than this." Stiles stands back up and moves to his dresser, taking out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I'll be right back. If you want to borrow something…" Stiles trails off, but Jesse got the hint.

Stiles walks out into the hallway and heads towards his bathroom. Once in there Stiles releases the breath he's been holding. He felt as if he just got whiplash. One moment they're makeout and on verge of ripping their clothes off and now Jesse wants to play twenty questions? Stiles ADHD made it so he couldn't keep up with Jesse. He was like a totally different person each time he sees him. One minute he's the cool badass man and the next he is this innocent insecure boy. How was he supposed to keep up with these switches in personality?

Stiles sighs and splashes some cold water on his face, trying to take some of the early heat from his body. _How can I sit through twenty questions when all I want is for Jesse to fuck me? Can't we do the whole 'getting to know you' phase after we fuck?_

Stiles sighs and pulls his clothes off or trying to. His body is already sweaty and hot from the early events, so his clothes stuck to him like glue. "Need some help?" Stiles jumps as he heard Jesse's voice right in his ear, his breath fanning Stiles' overheated neck. "I was just thinking," Jesse starts as his hands work on undoing Stiles' buttons, causing Stiles' heart to race with each innocent brush of skin. "It's not fair for me to put the breaks on like that. I just…" Jesse sighs as he finishes unbutton Stiles' shirt. "I don't know how to act around you." Jesse pulls the shirt off of Stiles. "I never did this before."

"Are you serious?" Stiles blurts out. "I thought someone like you would have lost your virginity a long time ago." He can't seem to stop himself from blurting out whatever came to his mind. "I mean, you're so sexy and… cool and… Oh god." He groans as Jesse's fingers run over Stiles' nipples.

"I have had sex, Stiles. But this… This is different. Feelings are involved. I like you." Stiles' heart sored right out of his chest and danced around the bathroom as he heard Jesse say that. Jesse likes him. Jesse Hale likes dorky, hyperactive, spaz Stiles. It seemed impossible for someone like Jesse to have such strong feelings for a guy like Stiles, but here he was confessing to Stiles. "I never felt attracted to someone before. I mean, sure, there was sexual attracts, but this is different." Jesse kisses down Stiles' cheek to his shoulder while twisting, flicking, and rubbing Stiles' nipples. Stiles groans, resting his head back on Jesse's shoulder. "I feel connected to you. Don't you feel the same way." He did. Stiles felt like ever since he laid eyes on Jesse that he had this spark with him. He felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move without Jesse by his side.

"Yes." Stiles says, causing Jesse to smile against his shoulder.

"Good." Stiles leans back in Jesse's arms and flinch when he felt something that wasn't just Jesse's chest. "Relax, it's just my piercings."

"Piercings?!" Stiles spun around and his eyes widen when he saw the nipple piercings. A black ring on either nipple. Not big, but still sexy as all hell. Stiles could also make out all of Jesse's tattoo sleeve. The black tribal lines wrapped around his entire left arm, going up and around his shoulder, and covering the left-hand side of his chest, swirling around his nipple in an elegant design, and swoping down to the left side of his stomach and the simple lines going to his waist and going under his underwear.

"Do they gross you out or freak you out? Do you want me to take them out?" Jesse asks, his fingers moving to do so before Stiles' hand catches his.

"No!" Jesse raises an eyebrow. "Please, leave them." Jesse moves his hand away as Stiles eyes run over Jesse's body. He didn't notice until now, but Jesse was only wearing a pair of very tight boxer briefs. It showed Jesse's enourmance bulge perfectly, leaving nothing the imagination. Jesse had some soft curly chest hair, not too much to disgust Stiles, but enough to turn Stiles on. Stiles runs his fingers through the soft curls, practically purring with satisfaction. "Spin."

"What?" Stiles pulls his hands a way and makes a twirling motion with his finger.

"I want to see it all." Jesse slowly twirled, stopping when Stiles told him to. Stiles stares down at Jesse's butt. It was small and round just as Stiles remembers. His back had a strange tattoo on it. Three spirals that were connected. Stiles traces the thick black lines with his finger.

"It's a treskalion." Jesse speaks up. "It's a family thing." He adds, causing Stiles to nod before realizing that Jesse couldn't see.

"It's cool looking." Stiles says before pushing Jesse to turn the rest of the way. He saw that Jesse only had the tribal tattoo and the family tattoo thing, along with the tattoos on his knuckles. Stiles lifts Jesse's hands, his thumb running over the letters. 'Rage' and 'Hate' is what his knuckles read.

"When you fight it's normally with hate and rage." Jesse explains. "I thought it was fitting to have them on my knuckles."

"Yeah, you're literally punching someone with rage and hate." Jesse smiles and nods. "Do you have anymore tattoos? How far does this go?" Stiles runs his thumb over Jesse's tribal tattoo.

"Want to see?" Stiles' lifts his eyes and sees a lustful and playful look in Jesse's eyes. Stiles knew that tattoo went under Jesse's underwear, but he was feeling suddenly brave.

"Yes." Jesse smirks before pulling his underwear off and stepping out of them. Stiles' breath catches as he sees the lines from the tribal tattoos went literally up to his cock, which was huge. Stiles' best guest, without having a ruler on hand, was that it was around 10 inches long.

"Holy shit." Stiles breathes, suddenly feeling insecure about his 7 and a half inch cock. How is this guy so huge? Stiles could handle that this guy was tall. He could handle that Jesse was extremely well built. He could handle Jesse being hot as fuck, but to have such a huge cock? Jesse was the definition of erotic.

"You okay? You look ready to faint." Jesse says, his voice holding a hint of amusement. Stiles didn't say anything. He was suddenly angry. Jesse was making fun of him? Stiles never seen a dick that big before, granted he only saw his own dick and occasionally the ones in the porn videos he watched, but he was not going to let Jesse have the last laugh. Without another word, Stiles drops to his knees and takes Jesse completely in his mouth. "Holy fuck." Jesse gasps as Stiles shoves the entire length in his mouth, which was no easy task. Jesse was just as big around as he was long. Stiles really had to stretch his mouth to fit Jesse and even then he had to stop himself from gagging because Jesse's length was so long that it slightly went down his throat. His throat was burning and he could feel tears in his eyes, but he pushed all of that back. He wasn't going to lose.

He begins to pop his head causing Jesse to groan. The groan was deep and animalistic, causing Stiles to moan against the large cock in his mouth. "Shit, do that again." Stiles moans, causing Jesse to groan even louder. Stiles begins to get used to the dick in his mouth so he begins to bob and suck the dick. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jesse groans as he fights to hold still for Stiles, which Stiles didn't like. He wanted Jesse to lose control. He wanted him to fuck Stiles' mouth senseless. So Stiles did the one thing he could think off, he grabbed Jesse's balls and rubbed them as much as he could, they weren't at all small either. Jesse growled. Literally growled. He grabbed Stiles' head, still Stiles' movements and begins to thrust into Stiles' mouth. Stiles could feel sharp nails digging into his shoulder, but it only added to Stiles immense pleasure from this. Jesse thrusts into Stiles with a ruthlessness that had Stiles almost choking. Tears roll down his face and his throat was screaming at him to stop Jesse, but he couldn't. He wanted this. The pain was only fueling Stiles' pleasure. He was sick, twisted, but he didn't care. He wanted this.

"Stiles!" Jesse screams before Stiles tastes Jesse's bitter seed fill his mouth even more, Stiles pulled Jesse's cock out of his mouth so that only the tip was in his mouth that way he can take all of Jesse's cum without letting a single drop going to waste. He didn't swallow it. He let Jesse's hot cum fill his entire mouth and only when Jesse had stopped and his body quivered with his release, did Stiles allow himself to swallow. He moans as he swallows the large amount of cum, licking his lips to ensure none was missed. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Jesse stare down at him. Jesse's eyes were gold and the once carefree look was gone. All Stiles saw was a hungry animal, looking to eat Stiles whole. The thought sent a thrilling shiver down his spine.

Before he can blink Jesse had lifted him off his feet, practically ran them back into Stiles' bedroom, slammed the door, and threw Stiles onto the bed. Before he could even sit up Jesse was on top of him. He ripped Stiles' slacks to pieces, his socks became nothing but thread, and his shirt was thrown off him. His underwear got the worst of it. Jesse ripped them off Stiles, bringing them to his nose and inhaling Stiles' musk. He gave a growl before tossing them. He didn't even wait for Stiles catch a breath or even grab lube, he shoved his entire length right into Stiles' anus.

He thought it was going to feel good. He thought he was going to feel as if he died to heaven. He thought it'd feel special, but this didn't feel good at all. Stiles screams as Jesse tore through his ass without a single second of mercy. Stiles burst into tears as blood poured out of his ass and only then did Jesse stop. He completely froze and when Stiles opened his tear filled eyes he saw Jesse staring down at him. **His** Jesse, not the animalistic beast that he was seconds before.

"Oh god." Jesse chokes out as he pulls himself out of Stiles. Tears filled Jesse's eyes as he saw the pain on Stiles' face. Stiles looked awful. He was pale as a sheet, tears ran down his cheeks as snot slipped out of his nose, he never really was a good looking crier. "Oh, Stiles, I'm so sorry." Jesse cries as he wipes Stiles tears. "What did I do?" Jesse whimpers as he quickly got off Stiles and grabbed his shirt. He pushes the shirt against Stiles' ass, causing Stiles to whimper. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Jesse sobs as he tries to stop the bleeding. It's a good thing Stiles wasn't anemic or he'd be passing out right now. Jesse was almost as much of a mess as Stiles was.

His shirt sleeve was covered in blood by the time Stiles' anus stopped bleeding. Jesse had gone and got tissues for Stiles, allowing him to clean himself up a bit. Now Stiles laid on his now clean bed, Jesse changed the sheets after declaring it too upsetting to look at. Stiles laid on his side with Jesse behind him, still sniffling in his shoulder and apologizing. Stiles never thought he'd see Jesse like this. So broken. So weak.

It was only after they calm down did Stiles realize the truth. The Jesse Stiles first met was just a mask that Jesse hid behind. He acted confidence, dangerous, and sexy, but beneath that mask, Jesse was extremely insecure and fragile.

"Jesse." Stiles whispers, as if afraid to speak too loud and ruin whatever moment they were in.

"Yeah?" Jesse whispered back.

"What happened?" Jesse sniffles.

"What do you mean?"

"You… You were like another person." Stiles says carefully. "It was if you were gone and this-"

"Monster." Stiles turns slowly and carefully so that he could look at Jesse.

"You're not a monster, Jesse." Jesse snorts, looking completely devastated.

"Look what I did to you, Stiles. I broke you."

"No, shush." Stiles whispers, wiping the tears from Jesse's face. "You didn't break me, Jesse. I'm okay." Jesse whimpers, causing Stiles to pull him into his arms.

"I can feel your pain." Jesse whispers. "I can feel everything that you are feeling. I did this to you. I hurt my mate."

"Your mate?" Jesse stilled at Stiles question. Stiles pulls back and looks up at Jesse. "Jesse, what are you?"

* * *

**AN: So I should apologize for it being so dark. Jesse basically lost it and raped Stiles. Sure Stiles wanted sex, but that wasn't really sex was it? That was more of Jesse going all animal on him. Kind of feel unsure of how I made Jesse's character. In one way I like it. I was trying to make him seem a bit unstable since the fire, but I don't know if it came across like that. Let me know what you guys think. :) 3**


End file.
